mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)
Welcome to The Sanguine Planet! The year is 2030. Many nations and corporations have begun to sponsor colonies to the Red Planet. You are the leader of one such colony. Can you lead your colony to glory and greatness on a new planet? Or will you be crushed and buried beneath the Martian sands? You decide. "Mars is there, waiting to be reached"-Buzz Aldrin Rules *Be plausible. *1 colony or sponsor per player. *The game starts with sponsors only. However as it begins, the colonies are born. *Mars can be terraformed, just be plausible and realistic about it. *Technological advances must be plausible(which means no robots fighting clones or Martians.) *You can rebel against your sponsor should you choose, but you must find a valid reason to do so. *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by quarter turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Mods *'Anyone with enough experience is free to sign up as a mod.' Whipsnade (talk) 01:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Sponsors *'You can either choose a national sponsor listed here or create a corporate sponsor for your colony.' Countries *USA: *China:LieutenantMario (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *India: *Russia: TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean *EU: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Japan: *Australasia: Whipsnade (talk) 00:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *Korea (Democratic Unification): *Canada: *New Persian Empire: *Israel: *Nigeria: Rcchang (talk) 10:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: *Egypt-North Sudan: *South Africa: *Patagonia: *Kazakhstan: *Mexico: *Taiwan: *United States of the Persian Gulf: *Pacific Confederation: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *Scandinavia: *Kamatchka:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *East African Federation: Corporate Sponsors *Google:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 12:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *Microsoft: *Apple: *Exxon Mobil: *Walmart: *General Electric: *Johnson & Johnson: *PeMex: *Uniliver: *Reo-Tinto-Zinc: *BMW: *IBM: *Samsung: *Shell: *Toyota: *Tesla: *Virgin Galactic: *Men's Warehouse: *20th Century Fox: *PG&E: Game Game begins with 11 players 8/11 Colonies Pre-existing and planned to be built around 2025* The Game 2030(Mission Year 1) Category:Space Category:Map Games Category:Mars Colonization (Map Game)